Sonic Warriors
by Kitten Trails
Summary: It has been so many seasons since the death of Firestar after the battle against the Dark Forest. When a new prophecy is opened, a group of cats must overcome the impending darkness...but what could Swiftpaw, the fastest—and clumsiest—apprentice in ThunderClan have to do with it? In progress. Pairings will change frequently, though the final ones are already decided.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: **Cherrystar** - fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy**: **Seedwhisker** - pale ginger she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: Dewtail** - handsome gray tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Twinpaw**

_**Warriors**_

**Otterpool** - creamy brown tom with clear blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Waspclaw** - gray tabby with thick black stripes and thorn-sharp claws.

**Lakesight** - white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Shadowfrost **- slender black tom with amber eyes with red rings. (Shadow)

**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Crystalfur** - silver tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes.

**Cloverfoot** - smoky gray tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Apprentice: Puddlepaw**

**Rainfeather** - pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Sandfur** - ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

**Nettlestep** - tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

**Acornheart** - creamy she-cat with lavender eyes.

**Cloudwisp** - white tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Arrowclaw** - black tom with white flecks in fur.

_**Apprentices**_

**Owlpaw** - brown she-cat with wide amber eyes.

**Swiftpaw** - blue-gray tom with emerald piercing eyes. (Sonic)

**Twinpaw** - ginger tom with white paws and a white tail tip that splits in two. (Tails)

**Rockpaw** - dark ginger tom with large paws and lavender eyes. (Knuckles)

**Puddlepaw** - tabby pale rosy she-cat with amber eyes.

**Rosepaw **- rosy tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes with white paws. (Amy)

_**Queens**_

**Ivyfoot** - beautiful creamy she-cat with amber eyes. And mother to Creamkit, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. (Vanilla and Cream)

_**Elders**_

**Toadstep** - plump black and white tom with a muzzle gray with age.

**Ivypool** - once beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Dovewing** - pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: Foxstar** - Ginger she-cat with golden tabby stripes and fierce green eyes.

**Deputy: Scarletflight** - Golden she-cat with calico splotches and amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: Berrylight** - short silver furred tom with bright blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Indigostorm** - a short furred lilac tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and large, widely set ears.

**Apprentice: Raccoonpaw**

**Frozendrop** - short ginger furred tom with bright hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: Squirrelpaw**

**Starlingwing** - handsome ginger tom with amber eyes, senior warrior

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Pinenose** - raven black she-cat, senior warrior.

**Needlefur** - tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Gemstone** - beautiful white she-cat with clear blue eyes. (Rouge)

**_Elders_**

**Dawnpelt** - cream furred she-cat with amber eyes.

**Sparrowclaw** - large tabby tom.

**Dewwhisker** - gray she-cat.

**Apprentices**

**Squirrelpaw** - creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and a cream heart underbelly. (Sally)

**Silverpaw** - silver and blue-gray tom with amber eyes. (Silver)

**Emberpaw** - slender lavender she-cat with amber eyes. (Blaze)

**Raccoonpaw** - creamy tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Marine)

_**Queens**_

**Azuresong** - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (unnamed kits)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: Willowstar** - molted gray she-cat.

**Deputy: Fawnwing** - brown she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: Rabbitstep** - brown tom with blue eyes.

_**Warriors**_

**Swallowtail** - dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike** - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Furzepelt** - gray and white she-cat

**Apprentice**: **Softpaw**

**Boulderfang** - large pale gray tom.

**Hollowjaw** - silver tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Larkpaw**

_**Apprentices**_

**Softpaw** - white and grayish-green turkish van she-cat with blue eyes. (Cosmo)

**Larkpaw** - brown tom with green eyes.

_**Elders**_

**Breezepelt** - black tom with amber eyes and a scar along flank and back.

**Heathertail** - once beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: Rushstar** - light brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Kinkswoop **- Blue gray she-cat with a golden tabby striped pelt and misty yellow eyes. Their tail is white tabby striped.

**Medicine cat: Sweetwatcher** - pale cream she-cat with white splotches and thin blue eyes. (Maria)

_**Warriors**_

**Cragshivers** - Cream tom with a white tabby striped pelt and sharp green and blue eyes. Their muzzle and belly are silver.

**Berrysplash** - ginger tom with a silver dappled pelt and thin brown eyes. Their chest has a white splotch.

**Shadestem** - blue gray she-cat with calico splotches and soft green and blue eyes.

**Fawndust** - brown she-cat with a cream tabby striped pelt and soft gold and blue eyes.

**Moonsevine** - ginger tom with a solid pelt and fiery brown eyes.

**Vinepelt** - huge greenish-gray tom with big paws and amber eyes. (Vector)

**Softfoot** - silky lavender tom with amber eyes. (Espio)

**Apprentice: Bumblepaw**

_**Apprentices**_

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with a tabby striped pelt and soft amber eyes.

**Maplepaw** - silver she-cat with a black tabby striped pelt and beautiful green eyes.

**Bumblepaw** - creamy tom with thick black stripes and amber eyes. (Charmy)

_**Elders**_

**Pebblefoot** - Molted gray tom.

**Mintfur** - light gray tabby tom.

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Big - **large dark tabby tom kittypet with thick stripes and amber eyes. Often found near streams close to the twoleg place.

**Chris - **dark brown tom kittypet with clear blue eyes.

**Scourge **- dark ginger and gray rogue with white patches.

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Eggman - **fat stray dog with dark brown fur.

**Froggy - **Green frog. Often with Big.

**Cheese -** large, quick rabbit owned by twolegs found near twoleg place. Can speak cat.

**TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 1 soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Swiftkit, step forward." The gray-blue tom's pelt tingled with excitement as he nervously approached the leader. Cherrystar seemed so intimidating, her piercing amber eyes aglow-always ready for battle. In reality, she was kind and endearing. The ThunderClan leader continued.

"Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. And your mentor," she paused, scanning the crowd of cats for the white tabby, "will be Lakesight. I hope Lakesight will pass down all she knows on to you. Lakesight," she motioned her tail for the warrior to approach.

"You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Seedwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be nimble and an excellent hunter and fighter. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Swiftpaw stared into the white she-cat's deep blue eyes. Deep like the lake. He leaned forward and touched noses with his new mentor. He pulled away and stood beside the three other apprentices. Twinpaw-the medicine cat apprentice to Dewtail-Rockpaw to Shadowfrost, and Otterpool to Rosepaw. The four new names echoed in the hollow.

"Swiftpaw! Twinpaw! Rockpaw! Rosepaw!" The clan yowled in greetings. The four apprentices hopped down from the highledge and were greeted again by the other cats, their mentors following. As he brushed from muzzle to muzzle, he vowed deep down: I'm going to be the best apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen!

* * *

He vowed way too soon.

"Okay, first we'll start with fighting techniques. I'm going to show you a back kick." The white tabby explained, and he nodded, listening. "The back kick is a move to surprise your opponent from behind. To do it," she firmed her paws on the ground, her gaze fixing behind herself. "You must carefully judge the distance between you and the attacker, then thrust your hind legs out-" she pushed her legs out with all ber might and balanced on her forepaws. "-and take all your weight on your front paws." She demonstrated, her back legs hovering in the air. Swiftpaw blinked and nodded, and she set them back down. "Now you try."

Swiftpaw swallowed and firmed his position on the ground. He gazed to the area behind him and sank his foreclaws into the ground, before kicking agerly into the air. He'd done it right at first, but then began to wobble and lose his balance on his forepaws. He squeaked as he plunged to the dirt ground, letting out a hiss of frustration. Lakesight thankfully didn't pressure him for it.

"You're only just beginning. Besides, your kick was perfect. You just lost your balance, that's all." He appreciated his mentor's efforts. He hobbled up and took a breath, and tried again. He did better this time, but he jolted his left leg awkwardly in the middle of his kick, causing him to nearly fall again. Luckily he caught himself. Lakesight blinked her blue eyes. "Again." She ordered, flicking her tail.

A few times around, he finally managed to make the kick without stumbling or falling. He puffed his chest out with pride when his mentor praised him. You see? You were just starting out. You've got this.

"Okay, next, I want to teach you the belly rake, which is nessicary to stop a fight or to shake off your opponent if they have you pinned down." Lakesight told him. He nodded patiently. She rolled onto her back. "Pin me down," she instructed. He dipped his head quickly and pressed his paws down on her shoulder blades, holding her in place. "To do so, slice with unsheathed claws at their unprotected belly-" she kicked her hindlegs against his belly and batted violently, and thrust him off of her. "-I used sheathed claws because we're just training. Now." Lakesight leaped at him with a hiss, holding his forepaws down between her forepaws. Swiftpaw grunted and kicked with his hindlegs at her belly furiously, remembering to keep sheathed claws. She rolled off of him, panting. "Good!" she praised. "Let's try it a few more times."

And they did. The second time, he accidentally kicked his paw to close to her flank so it slid out above her, but otherwise, he was doing better. For now.

"Now, to finish this session, I will teach you a simpler move - forepaw slash." Swiftpaw sat down and curled his tail around his paws, gazing into his mentor's blue eyes. "This one is from the front. To do it, slice downward with one of your paws at the face or body of your opponent." She stepped closer to him, and sat down. "Practice, claws sheathed." He looked at her puzzledly. How do I slice with sheathed claws? He wondered, looking down at his paw. He then looked up at his mentor, determination splashing over him. He batted out at her, his paws raking over her face. She flinched as he did so, then blinked as he loweted his paw. "Hmmm..." she thought. "Try it again."

Swiftpaw blinked in bewilderment. Did I mess up? Though he said nothing. He repeated the attack. She continued staring at him through narrowed eyes. What was he doing wrong?

She finally spoke. "Use your other paw." She ordered. He blinked in confusion, but obeyed. He lifted his right paw and swiped again. She blinked softly. "Better." She meowed. They continued practicing this move a few more times, until she decided they had finished. Nearby across the mossy hollow is where Rosepaw was being taught battle techniques by her mentor, Otterpool. Rosepaw could be a real nuisance to him, as kits, she always wanted to bug him and chase him around. She was a kit then, but her first day of being an apprentice really put a determined mask over the timid, annoying kit she was a few moons ago. Oh, but she was still annoying.

"Can you show me the territory, now?" He chimed hopefully to Lakesight. She blinked softly, dipping her head.

"Come on." She flicked her tail, signaling him to follow. He padded after her quickly. They walked in sync, as they left the mossy hollow and she led him north of the camp. She stopped at the border. "What can you smell?" He twitched his nose, breathing in the scent.

"ShadowClan cats." He meowed. She nodded, then explained.

"A patrol is heading this way now. Quickly though," she lifted her head and pointed her tailtip to an abandoned twoleg building sheltered by trees.

"That's the abandoned twoleg nest. It's rich with herbs, not on ThunderClan nor ShadowClan territory." He perked his ears, then nodded. They padded on, leaving the border. He glanced back as he saw a Shadow Clan patrol emerge from the trees across the border. He saw a ginger furred tom, a lilac tabby she-cat, a pretty creamy brown she-cat apprentice and a cream tabby one. He watched them curiously as he and Lakesight left. They don't look evil, they look ordinary. He thought to himself, and they pressed on.

* * *

Swiftpaw and Lakesight emerged from the entrance and she turned to him one last time. "It's getting dark, go sleep now. We'll train more in the morning." He gave a brief nod then raced across the camp to the apprentice den. He stepped inside, to see Owlpaw, Rockpaw, and Rosepaw already settled down in their nests.

"Hey!" Owlpaw meowed out to him. "I already made you a nest, sit down." He blinked and padded over, and curled his lip when he found out Owlpaw had placed his nest beside Rosepaw's. She's going to cuddle me in her sleep! He thought miserably, but was too tired to care. He plopped down in the mossy nest lined with feathers. Owlpaw continued talking to Rockpaw and Rosepaw. "I'm so glad to finally have denmates!" He purred. "It can get cold and lonely without other cats around."

"I know what you mean." Rockpaw grunted. "I could never be a rogue." Rosepaw groomed her paw.

"Me neither. I couldn't survive on my own! Could you, Swiftpaw?" He thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"If I had atleast one other cat, it wouldn't be so bad." When Rosepaw's eyes lit up lovingly, he quickly changed his answer. "Like Twinpaw, or you, Rockpaw." Her expression changed, but she said nothing. He hoped he hadn't offended her. Owlpaw nodded an agreement. "I know. If I had someone I'm close to, being a rogue wouldn't be entirely bad. I'd miss it here, though."

"Me too."

Rosepaw yawned. "I don't know about you three, but I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." She rolked over and curled up in her nest.

"Me too," Swiftpaw agreed, turning onto his side aswell. He curled his body and put his tail over his nose. Deep sleep hit him like a black, soothing wave.


	3. Chapter 2

A full moon glittered in silverpelt, shining down on the surface of the lake, reflecting the stars of warrior ancestors bathed onto the body of water. It has been three quarter moons since Swiftpaw and his denmates became apprentices, and this is the first gathering they had attended. Swiftpaw hopped down from the tree bridge and fell in pace with his friend Twinpaw. "Our first gathering," he mewed with pride. "Just imagine what it's going to be like! All the new cats..."

"I know!" Twinpaw whispered back, swishing his split tail back and forth, his ginger fur fluffing out. "I can already smell them from here!" Swiftpaw turned and opened his jawd to taste the air. Mysterious scents greeted him, filling him with excitement and eagerness. He was interrupted by the call of his mentor.

"Swiftpaw!" Lakesight called. He dipped his head briefly to Twinpaw before racing over. He stopped beside her and padded in sync with the tabby white she-cat. "This is your first gathering, you must behave, or it may be your last." She warned, with a hint of amusement in her meow. Swiftpaw nodded.

"Don't worry, I will!" He assured her. He saw a flicker of doubt cloud her deep blue eyes, but it was soon gone. They continued padding through the undergrowth until they reached a clearing in the trees. They were the last clans to arrive, he realized. The three other clans were already mingling. As ThunderClan stopped in their place, Lakesight turned to Swiftpaw. "Go mingle, but don't put our clan at weakness." With a quick nod, Swiftpaw darted off through the cats. He came across Owlpaw greeting another group of apprentices. The creamy brown tom turned to him and called him over.

"Hey Swiftpaw! I want you to meet some cats." he meowed, as Swiftpaw padded over quickly. Beside him, five other apprentices sat in a line. Two of them were the apprentices he saw on his first day. The pretty brown she-cat, and the creamy tabby one. Beside them was a silver tom, a lavender she-cat, lastly a silver tabby she-cat. Owlpaw flicked his tail towards them.

"This is Squirrelpaw," Owlpaw began, tail pointed to the brown she-cat. He now saw she had shady dark blue eyes, a creamy underbelly, and a glossy pelt. She's beautiful... he thought to himself, but decided to keep the words unspoken. "That's Raccoonpaw," the creamy tabby she-cat had blue eyes, lighter than Squirrelpaw's. "Silverpaw," Owlpaw directed his gaze to the silver tom with amber eyes. "Emberpaw," a lavender she-cat with flaming amber eyes, "and lastly, Maplepaw." She was a silver tabby with thick black stripes and green eyes. Swiftpaw lifted his head proudly. "I'm Swiftpaw." He greeted to the others. They dipped their heads in greetings, and Squirrelpaw mewed a soft, "Hi," looking at him gapingly. He nodded to her, his claws sinking into the forest floor.

"Do they call you Swiftpaw because you're fast?" Emberpaw asked him curiously. Swiftpaw nodded.

"I'm the fastest apprentice in my clan." He answered, feeling his ego rise. Owlpaw was kind enough to back him up.

"He really is. You should see how fast he can catch a blackbird." Silverpaw blinked his amber eyes in surprise.

"Wow, blackbirds are tough." He complimented. Swiftpaw twitched his whiskers at the praise. Owlpaw turned to the oak tree, then back to Swiftpaw.

"Shh, it's starting!" He whispered, and the seven apprentices stood together. The cats over the clearing silenced. Foxstar, leader of ShadowClan, was first to speak.

"Prey has been running well this Greenleaf." She began, her piercing green eyes blinking softly. "There was a report of a badger near RiverClan territory, so I advise you keep your eyes open for it, Rushstar." Her gaze settled on the light brown tabby tom.

"Thank you, we will." He meowed.

Foxstar continued. "Otherwise, everything is well in ShadowClan." She finished, stepping down. _That's good,_ Swiftpaw thought to himself.

Next to speak was Willowstar of WindClan. "All is well in WindClan, as well. We have two new apprentices," she meowed. "Softpaw and Larkpaw." The clans called their names out.

"Softpaw! Larkpaw!" They yowled in greetings. _They're going to do that to us!_ His pelt prickled with excitement.

"We have nothing else to report today." She finished abruptly. This gathering is short. He thought to himself.

Next was Rushstar of RiverClan. "We have two new warriors. Moonsevine and Softfoot." The clans roared their names. "We also have a report of a strange kittypet."

The gathering grew quiet.

"He's a plump, large brown tabby we found near a stream. He's wandering the area, so a fair warning if you see him. He seems harmless, though. RiverClan has nothing else to report." The brown tabby stepped down. Next up, was Cherrystar.

"ThunderClan has four new apprentices with us today." She started happily. "Rockpaw, Swiftpaw, Twinpaw and Rosepaw." The cats called out their names.

"Rockpaw! Swiftpaw! Twinpaw! Rosepaw!"

Hearing them shout his name made his ego rise even higher. He noticed some of the shouts were closer, and saw Squirrelpaw's blue eyes looking over at him. He purred contently.

"We also have strange activity to report." Cherrystar went on. "A few sunrises ago we found the scent of a dog near the border. It's most likely a rogue, having no twoleg scent to accompany it. I advise all Clans to keep a look out for it." Whispers broke out, and beside Swiftpaw, Silverpaw's eyes widened in fear.

"I caught a dog scent today!" The silver tom whimpered. "I didn't tell my mentor because it was stale!" Ember brushed her tail along his flank.

"Calm down." She whispered sternly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"That brings this gathering to an end, then." Cherrystar hopped down and padded towards the Clan, Seedwhisker, Dewtail and his apprentice following. Owlpaw flicked his tail to Swiftpaw, and he spoke a brief "Bye," to the other apprentices. They began to clutter off too. Swiftpaw only froze and looked back when he heard another voice.

"Bye, Swiftpaw." Squirrelpaw's voice.

He flinched, then nodded a goodbye and hurried off. Then he thought to himself._ Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

He could be Squirrelpaw's friend for now. There was nothing going on between the clans, everything was peaceful this Greenleaf. For now.

The gray-blue tom padded ahead and soon found Rosepaw at his side. She was practically trotting to keep up with him. "Hi, Swiftpaw!" She mewed, padding close to him. _Rosepaw!_ She could bug him more than a nest full of fleas!

"Hi." He snapped, tail raising in discomfort. She blinked her emerald green eyes at him curiously.

"Did you make any new friends?" She asked innocently, ignoring his tart tone. Swiftpaw suddenly felt bad about snapping at her, and simply replied,

"Yeah. Did you?" She nodded quickly.

"Yeah! I met Blizzardpaw and Bumblepaw from RiverClan. They're super nice! I hope we never have to go in battle against them." Swiftpaw nodded.

"Bet they are."

Even so, he only half listened to Rosepaw's rambling. He sighed, his mind drifting back to the pretty brown she-cat with the shadowy blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

The wind whistled softly as it brushed through the trees, barely making a creamy brown she-cat's belly fur brushed against the undergrowth as she slowly crept towards the mouse. Her whiskers quivered and ears twitched as she pawed closer and closer, until she was a tail-length away from it. She waited several moments, and then leaped. The mouse noticed her at the last moment, but was too late. She sank her teeth into it's neck and killed it with one bite. She sat up once she had confirmed it was dead and looked up to taste the air once again. She brushed soil over the limp body and continued on.

She then flicked an ear and paused as she picked up the scent of a shrew. She nestled through the undergrowth until she fixed her gaze on the small rodent-like creature. She licked the edge of her lip and dropped into a hunting crouch. Her dark blue eyes narrowed as she crept up on her prey. Right before she could pounce, she jolted at the sound of leaves crunching nearby. The shrew was gone in a heartbeat. "Mousedung!" she spat, and then flattened her ears as a blue-silver tom nestled through the undergrowth towards her.

"Silverpaw!" She hissed at him, her lip curling into a snarl. "You made me lose it!" Silverpaw's amber eyes widened, and he dipped his head shamefully.

"Sorry, Squirrelpaw" he mewed. "I didn't realize you were there." Anger surged through the creamy she-cat's pelt.

"You birdbrain!" She angrily stalked past him, brushing the side of his coat as she blundered off. Silverpaw's whiskers twitched and he raised his head so she could hear him from across the undergrowth.

"Squirrelpaw! Frozendrop is looking for you!" The creamy molly stopped suddenly, and turned around to face him. Her dark blue eyes shone from the light through the trees, but he could practically feel her anger rising from her fur.

"He should have sent Emberpaw to get me, not you." Silverpaw opened his mouth to try to explain that the ginger tom hadn't sent him, but Squirrelpaw was already gone. She treaded along angrily until she came across where she had buried the mouse she caught earlier. She nuzzled it out of the dirt and picked it up with her mouth, before padding off again. She brushed through the brambles down into the shallow hollow known as the ShadowClan camp.

Squirrelpaw was an apprentice, a recent one, seven moons old. It was about a quarter moon since her first gathering. She had met lots of new cats, and made friends. But even she knew she couldn't bare to befriend outside gatherings. Her clan meant everything to her, and nothing else was worth it.

She dropped her mouse in the fresh-kill pile and perked her ears when she saw a ginger furred tom padding towards her. His bright hazel eyes gleamed with approval at the sight of the plump mouse. This was Frozendrop, mentioned earlier. He was her mentor. "Nicely done." He praised, brushing his tail over her flank. She held her head with pride, then turned back to the entrance.

"I would have a fat shrew too if Silverpaw didn't scare it off." She hissed, slunking her shoulders. Her mentor blinked sympathetically. "I'm sure it wasn't his fault. He was out hunting with Emberpaw." Squirrelpaw twitched her whiskers and looked up.

"Emberpaw? I didn't see Emberpaw with him. He just blundered over—scaring my shrew away, telling me you were looking for me." Frozendrop's hazel eyes blinked curiously.

"What? I wasn't looking for you." He meowed in surprise. "Whatever gave him that idea?" Squirrelpaw's tail twitched. Was he trying to get rid of me?

"We should go look for them." She stood up, flexing her claws into the soil. Frozendrop blinked, looking behind himself before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. Come on now, don't tell anyone we're going. I don't want trouble."

The two cats left the camp, and set off into the woodland. It was about sunhigh now, and the sun was streaming beautiful ribbons of light through the branches of the pine trees. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and caught Silverpaw's scent. She could now smell Emberpaw too. What are they up to? She wondered, before nodding a confirmation to Frozendrop and setting off again. She walked briskly through the territory, following the mysterious lingering scents of her two denmates.

They passed over the small thunderpath, and she realized their scents were in the direction of the ThunderClan border. Why were they that way? Are they trespassing on ThunderClan territory?

Squirrelpaw followed the scent until she stood dead at the border between the two clans. She looked at Frozendrop and he twitched his whiskers. "They crossed the border. It seems like they had gone to the ThunderClan camp." Squirrelpaw swallowed nervously. She didn't want to go into another clan's territory, but she seriously didn't want to be raided by ThunderClan because two feeble apprentices wandered like airheads across the border. They had no choice. She lifted her head with pride. Frozendrop lead her over the border, and they padded through the clearing in the territory. They lept the stream and began to pad underneath unfamiliar trees. The stench of ThunderClan made her nose burn. Yuck! She scrunched her face and lowered her head.

They continued walking until they reached a strange drop off in the ground. A stone hollow. Frozendrop walked over to the thorn tunnel and reluctantly padded down. They were greeted immediately by the sight of Silverpaw and Emberpaw standing at the center of the camp, facing a fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. This was Cherrystar, leader of ThunderClan. By her side was the Medicine Cat, Dewtail, a gray tom with amber eyes. Squirrelpaw raced in, much to her mentor's dismay. "Silverpaw! Emberpaw!" she cried, and her two denmates turned to face her.

"Hi Squirrelpaw. What are you doing here?" Emberpaw was a slender, well figured lavender she-cat with amber eyes, darker than Silverpaw's. They blazed like embers, hence her name. Squirrelpaw looked around the camp. Several ThunderClan cats were staring with awe and confusion with these ShadowClan cats in their camp.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, barely sinking her claws into the ground, only to remember the ground was made of stone. Silverpaw and Emberpaw exchanged glances, then turned to her.

"We had a dream about ThunderClan." Right before the words left Silverpaw's mouth, she noticed Foxstar standing beside Cherrystar, and Berrylight, the ShadowClan medicine cat, standing beside Dewtail.

"Both of you?" Frozendrop meowed in surprise. The two apprentices nodded. Squirrelpaw felt the stone beneath her shift uneasily. She padded over and continued watching the crowd of ThunderClan cats. She could see Otterpool, a creamy brown tom with blue eyes, Cloverfoot, a gray tom with amber eyes and white paws, and soon enough her gaze locked with a pair of piercing green eyes. Him again! She stared at the blue-gray tom for a few moments, then pulled her gaze away. She felt like a thousand pine needles had pricked her fur. She then heard a voice sound in her ear.

"I wouldn't stare at other clan apprentices, Squirrelpaw." Silverpaw whispered, and she had just realized how close he was to her. She batted her paw at him angrily, shoving him away. Stupid Silverpaw. I wasn't staring! Besides, it's good to watch how your enemies move, it can help you when you fight them. She echoed her mentor's words in her mind. Yeah. It helps.

Cherrystar and Berrylight had finished talking, and she turned to Emberpaw. "Tell me about the dream." Emberpaw swallowed and she exhaled, before beginning.

"Well...there were these four ThunderClan cats." She began, thinking back to her memory.

"They were walking alongside the lake, and then there was a...WindClan cat, I think." Silverpaw added, then looked at her to confirm. She nodded.

"Then there were two ShadowClan cats." Emberpaw looked at Silverpaw. "Us. They were walking...and they found a strange glowing rock. Then something leaped out at them, something big..." she shook her head and looked up. "Blood."

"Blood?" Cherrystar echoed. They both nodded.

"Then there was a strong scent of blood and...we woke up." Dewtail looked at the apprentices strangely.

"You both had this dream? On the same night?" They nodded. The gray tom looked over at the leader, and she nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Have any of our cats had unusual dreams lately?" She called, in a booming meow. Squirrelpaw felt her fur stand on end, as a small ginger tom with white paws stepped forward...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Kitten Trails here with the next chapter in the story! I still am jotting down random ideas for the plot, I already have 3 subplots planned, but I also would love suggestions. Thanks! Anyway...onto the story!**

* * *

"I wanted to tell you as soon as possible," Twinpaw murmured, his small body shaking, "but you were so busy after Ivyfoot gave birth last night." Dewtail let out a huff of breath in frustration.

"That is not a good reason to have kept me in the dark about this, Twinpaw!" His mentor scolded. The ginger tom dipped his head shamefully, easing his gaze away. Dewtail sighed patiently, and lowered his tone. "What was the dream?" He meowed.

"The same as Silverpaw's and Emberpaw's. Cats from different clans, the glowing rock and blood." He perked his ears. "But there were five ThunderClan cats, not four." Murmurs immediately broke out from the crowd. Dewtail narrowed his eyes and turned to Cherrystar.

"Cherrystar," he began, raising his head to make eye contact with the ShadowClan "we should alert the other clans of this. The last time something like this happened..." he trailed off.

Swiftpaw remembers stories the elders told in the nursery. Long before they were born, four cats from different clans shared a dream warning them they needed to leave the forest. Soon after they arrived in their new home, another prophecy said to a leader, long before Cherrystar, there were three cats prophesied to have the power of the stars in their paws, and they used those powers to rise up against the Dark Forest, the place of no stars. Even though it was so many seasons ago, everyone remembers it like it was yesterday.

Cherrystar shut her eyes painfully and looked into Dewtail's amber eyes, identical to her own. "We will alert WindClan. Otterpool, Waspclaw," the fluffy ginger she-cat turned to a creamy brown tom and a gray tabby. "I will send you to WindClan's camp to ask if there have been similar occurrences. If they see necessary, return here and I will accompany you and speak to Willowstar myself." Otterpool nodded quickly and exchanged a glance with his clanmate, before padding across the camp to the entrance tunnel.

Chills surged up Swiftpaw's spine. Is this some kind of prophecy from StarClan? And Silverpaw, Emberpaw, and Twinpaw are involved? The thought made his head go dizzy. He watched as Foxstar nodded a goodbye to the ThunderClan leader, and lead her clan members out the thorn tunnel. Cherrystar fluffed out her pelt and made her way across the camp and hopped up onto the ledge to her den, Dewtail and Seedwhisker followed.

Swiftpaw swished his tail and skid over to the medicine cat apprentice. "Did you really have that dream, Twinpaw?" Twinpaw met his gaze, surprising Swiftpaw with a look of fear in his blue eyes.

"It was horrible, Swiftpaw. I hope you don't have it too." Swiftpaw flattened his ears and brushed his tail over his friend's flank.

"I wish I had it instead of you." He meowed, but suddenly he felt scared too. Did he really want to have that dream? And if he did, will that wish come true?

* * *

"You don't have to go all out like this, Swiftpaw." Twinpaw meowed, as he leaned down sniffing through the undergrowth.

"It's my duty to be a good friend." The gray-blue apprentice piped playfully. "My name is written in silverpelt: Swiftpaw—the-coolest-friend-you-will-ever-have-bec ause-he-is-the-only-one-who-will-go herb-hunting-with-you-without-you-asking-him-first ." Twinpaw let out a purr of amusement and continued walking. Swiftpaw had offered joining him on his outing to collect herbs for Dewtail, in attempts to make up for the dream incident. Even though the ginger tom told him that he didn't really have to come, he came anyway to try to help him feel better.

They were headed towards the abandoned twoleg nest, Twinpaw had said it was rich in herbs and would be a good place to start.

The small ginger tom bit into the stems of the broad leaves and leaned over for Swiftpaw to take. The blue-gray apprentice bit the stem and Twinpaw meowed, "Beech leaves are good for carrying herbs." He then padded over to the small garden and inhaled deeply. "There's lots of catmint here." He trotted over and dug up the small, leafy plant. Twinpaw then leaned over and placed them into the Beech leaf clasped between Swiftpaw's jaws. His little friend continued to collect the herbs while Swiftpaw waited patiently. His mind began to drift back to the dream Twinpaw had. What did it mean? What was the strange glowing rock? Questions clouded his mind, as a feeling of excitement began to rise in his chest, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Swiftpaw?"

He jolted alert when he realized he hadn't heard what Twinpaw had said. "W—what?" He mewed.

"There's a good supply of lavender that started growing on the other side of the nest. I'll continue getting the Catmint here if you can handle that." Twinpaw twitched his whiskers, and pointed his spit tail sharply to the left of him. Swiftpaw nodded and clasped a Beech leaf with his jaws and dashed over in a overdramatic manner. He skid to a halt and began to collect the small purple flowering plant, biting it off the stem and dropping it neatly in the center of the leaf beside the catmint." He was rushing, despite his neatness. He really wanted to talk to Twinpaw more about his dream, and only hoped his friend had more to say. Bite, place. Bite, place. The scent of lavender was overwhelming, but sweet.

Rustle.

His ears perked up and he froze, the lavender flowers still in his mouth above the catmint. He placed it down before looking around again. Silence. He narrowed his eyes and shrugged, and bit off another piece of the lavender flower.

Rustle.

His tail raised and he stopped again, and decided to investigate. Placing the plant down, he padded through the undergrowth, scanning the bushes and the trees for the source of the rustling. After walking about a fox-length, the rustling got surprisingly loud and he saw a bush moving. His green eyes widened and he dropped into a crouch, and began to stalk up against it. No matter the enemy, I can take it! He remembers the warnings about the kittypet, and the warnings about the badger and the dog scent, and the strange large kittypet. It's now or never!

He leaped into the shrub, claws unsheathed. What he landed on was the last thing he expected. It was...small, and soft. A cat! He heard a loud caterwaul and stumbled off of the figure he had attacked. It hissed and looked up at him, and his eyes widened as they met a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Squirrelpaw—!?" He cried out in disbelief. The ShadowClan apprentice shoved her paw over his mouth.

"Shush! Do you want to wake the entire lake?" She hissed in a whisper. He pulled away from her paw, and shook his pelt.

"What are you doing here?" he puzzled nervously, quickly glancing behind himself back to where Twinpaw was.

"I'm on a hunting patrol with Frozendrop...I crossed the border, didn't I?" she mewed, her gaze easing back to ShadowClan territory. Swiftpaw nodded.

"Ohh, Frozendrop will make mousemeat out of me!" She babbled, crouching down into the shrub in frustration. Swiftpaw rolled his eyes.

"If you hurry back now just tell him you got lost. It's okay, I got lost a few days ago too." Swiftpaw tried to comfort her. She sighed and stumbled up. "What were you doing in this bush, anyway?" She blinked and stared at him for several moments. She didn't reply, and began to pad off, she glanced around the outside of the bush, then began to scurry away. Swiftpaw watched for a few moments, then slowly turned.

"Wait!"

He whipped around in surprise at her sudden cry, and saw she was now standing out in the open. He approached her curiously.

"What?" he asked, rippling his tail. She padded closer, and looked down at her paws, then looked back up at him.

"Swiftpaw...can...I see you again?" her words caught him off guard, and he opened his mouth to exclaim but heard Twinpaw calling him back at the nest. He raised his tail and turned back to her quickly, and she watched him eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"...okay. Where?" He asked.

"The abandoned twoleg nest you and Twinpaw are right now, at moonhigh." He heard Twinpaw call again, but nodded once before dashing off faster than a rabbit. As he raced back, confusion flooded over him. Why did Squirrelpaw want to meet him? Isn't that against the Warrior Code? He shoved the thought aside. Cross the path when you reach it. The gray-blue tom skid to a halt in front of the medicine cat apprentice standing beside the abandoned lavender plants with herbs clasped between his jaws.

"What were you doing?" Twinpaw puzzled, curling his split tail. Swiftpaw sank his paws into the forest floor.

"Uhhhh..." Twinpaw sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind, help me with these herbs. We should go back." Swiftpaw nodded and picked up the Beech leaf full of catmint and lavender, and padded alongside his friend. Is this a bad idea? He wondered, his mind drifting back to thoughts of Squirrelpaw and the abandoned twoleg nest at moonhigh.


End file.
